Cinderella's Glass Slipper Disaster
by Baby-Sapphire
Summary: What if the shoe in Cinderella fits in one of her icky sisters? What does the prince charming do? How does Cinderella cope with it? And what about the fairy godmother? Will there be any happy ever after? Or is it just going to be… Cinderella's Shoe Disaster?


**Cinderella's Glass Slipper Disaster**

●●●●▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬●●●●

"Cinderella? Cinderella?!"

The gray-haired stepmother rushed to the stairs as she was calling out to the girl dubbed as Cinderella. "Oh for goodness' sake, where is—" "Yes, mother? Here I am." The frail-looking yet beautiful maiden responded softly as she went out the huge white door, holding her broom and handkerchief tied like a headband to her head. "My daughters. Where are they?" The woman sounded like she was in a hurry. "I-I think they're still asleep."

"Oh." The woman lifted the tail of her long gown. "Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the breakfast tray at once." She commanded Cinderella as if she was the boss of the house. And she was, actually, even though she wasn't the heir of the house through bloodline, she _is_ the second wife of Cinderella's father. And what was Cinderella to do? Disobeying her mother would go against her nature, and probably hurt the feelings of her deceased father, if she would. She went to the kitchen to get the breakfast she prepared. The two mice—Jaq and Gus—wandered off through the mice hole and went to see what the woman was up to.

Her stepmother went up the stairs. "Drizella! Drizella, wake up this instant!" "W-whaaahh?" The girl with green dress pajamas woke up dozily. After opening up the curtains, the stepmother walked briskly into the next room. "Anastasia! Anastasia, Wake up!" Their stepmother said with a loud whisper. "W-whah is ih, HAAAAWWW~" The girl named Anastasia, stretched her arms and yawned loudly with her big mouth.

"The palace is looking for the girl whom the prince danced with last night." Their mother opened the two-door cabinet and snatched out whatever dress her hands could touch. "So what? We have nothing to do with her." Drizella moaned, snuggling on the bed beside Anastasia. "He could just marry that girl already."

"That is, if they find the girl."  
"W-what do you mean, Mother?" Anastasia asked, quickly looking up.

"Whoever's foot fits the shoe that the palace retrieved from the girl, she is to be married with the prince," explained their mother. The two sisters gasped, surprised. "The prince will—!" Cinderella was a lot surprised herself, dropping the breakfast tray she was holding. They were startled, of course. Mother had to scold her again and make her clean the mess. Both of the sisters got up, scrambling everywhere and piling up dresses on Cinderella's hands. "We must get dressed at once!" Drizella said, hurriedly walking in all directions inside Anastasia's room, hoping to find any accessories. Noticing her daydreaming, Cinderella's stepmother stared at her with fierce eyes. "Dressed. Oh, right. Well, we must get dressed. I-I mean, it's the prince. It would be rude if I wear just these." And with that, she danced her way out of the room, swaying back and forth as she was doing the waltz. She was humming a song along the way.

"Mother! D-Did you see that? Why I oughta—" Anastasia was cut off by her mother's hands, blocking her way and shushing her. "Something is fishy with that girl. I'll just go and take a look. Both of you, prepare. This is your last chance. Do NOT disappoint me."

●●●●▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬●●●●

'_Knock. Knock.'_

"Cinder—"

"Shh!" the skinny evil lady shushed her unusual-looking sister so suddenly before she could even finish the name she was about to call. "Anastasia, stupid, why are you calling her?"

The girl, addressed as Anastasia, gave a dismayed look at her remark.

"To get the door, duh." She said annoyingly.

"Don't you remember? Mother's going to lock her in her bedroom." Her sister answered.

"So what does it have to do with us, Drizella." Anastasia said, giving a blank expression. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "It's not like we're the ones holding the key." She laughed at her failing joke.

The girl named Drizella defended, "Yeah, but it's not like we can help mom by making Cindy get out of her room."

"Hmm, you got a point there sis. And because of that, you get the door." Anastasia commanded her sister as if she was older than her.

'_Knock. Knock.'_

"No way! You get the door!" Drizella shouted a little bit louder.

"What am I, your housekeeper?"

"More like an _ugly _housekeeper…" snorted Drizella.

"Ohh? Look who's talking!" Anastasia said outrageously and walked towards her sister, ready to pull her hair.

"Girls, girls! Quiet!" scolded their mother who just came up from the stairs.

'_Knock. Knock._'

"I'll get the door."

The door was opened and a sound of trumpet came in for the introduction.

"Come in your royal—"  
"Say no more, we'll push right through the fitting. Bring in the glass slipper." The Grand Duke's assistant brought in a pillow with the glass slipper placed on top of it."Where are the young maidens?" The Grand Duke asked as he scanned the place. The two girls came in as they eyed for the glass slipper, Anastasia giving the first claim.

"Oh well, that's my slipper!"

"No you knucklehead! That's mine!"

"Well, I saw it first!"

"W-Well," Drizella rushed to the man holding the glass slipper dragging it onto her hands. "I held it first!"

"What the—" The Grand Duke was surprised at the obnoxious behavior of the fair maiden, who is not so fair at all. Anastasia hurried to Drizella and tried to pull the glass slipper out of her hands. Things were getting messy just for a shoe. "Girls! Stop it this instant!" Her mother shouted in distress. Her daughters stopped instantly, realizing the fuss they were making and were a bit embarrassed themselves. Well, it could've gotten worse. "Drizella, you go first." Drizella sat on a chair and readied her foot for the fitting. "Hmph. Well I'm starting to doubt whether the girl's here or not." Said the Grand Duke with a frowning face, getting the shoe from his assistant and dusting it as if he was dusting his disgust at the inappropriate manners of the two. "Just give them a chance Grand Duke. The girl you're looking for is here."

Drizella tried on the glass slipper. It wouldn't fit. She kept bulging her feet in but it just wouldn't work. "Just… a little… more!" Several trials have she done but it wouldn't work for either of her feet. Drizella pursued on fitting her foot and, "I did it! It fits!"

"It fits?!" The grand duke adjusted his eyeglass and everybody stared observantly on Drizella's foot until—

_WHOOP!_

Came flying the glass slipper. Luckily, the duke's assistant caught it just in time, almost tripping on his right foot. "Okay, enough. Let's try the other girl." "B-But—!" The grand duke held out his right hand to signal the girl in the green dress that he did not want to hear more. The duke cleared his throat. "Ahem, the other girl?" "A-Anastasia," introduced the lady in the pink dress with a bumpy curve on her bum. Anastasia nervously sat to where her sister just stood up, a smug look on her face. The assistant carefully held out the glass slipper, cautious not to fall it again, or worse, _**break it.**_

The stepmother intently looked at her daughter trying to fit the glass slipper. "This is my only hope." She mumbled to herself as she patted her pocket where the key was placed. _Was. Placed._

"Wh-what the? Where's the key?!"

"M-Mother?" Everyone stared at her, perplexed.

"N-Nothing, go on Grand Duke." She alleged as she kept looking on the ground, searching for the lost key. 'Where is that darn thing—' "WAIT!" Everyone looked at the voice of the maiden shouting upstairs, causing them to discontinue what they were doing. "Wait, I'm here. Let me try the glass slipper, please!" Must there be a distraction every time?

"Cinderella?!" Their stepmother looked at the girl hurrying down the stairs. She went and blocked her way. "Nonsense! Sire, she's just a maid here. There is no way she could have been at the ball." She chuckled nervously. "Even so, Lady Tremaine, the king said _every _maiden in the kingdom." "B-But—" "Yes, thank you, Sire!" Little did they know, Anastasia was already fitting the shoe. Their assistant gazed at her foot, surprised and unable to speak. He rushed to tell the grand duke who was busy dealing with the commotion they were making back then. Stuttering, he tugged his master's sleeves and pointing directly to Anastasia. "S-S-S-SIR! T-T-The g-glass s-slipper!" "Oh, what is it now?" The grand duke turned to his assistant rolling his eyes. "I-It.. IT FITS!" His assistant finally blurted out. "It what—?"

Each person in the room suddenly turned their attention to Anastasia, specifically her foot. She was beaming incredulously. Everybody was shocked, unable to speak, until the grand duke gave the approval, his voice without conviction but nevertheless relieved.

"**It fits!"**


End file.
